only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
1992
NOTE: The 1992 episode, Mother Nature's Son mentions events of the last few months, and is set during November/December 1992. By then, the Trotters have put their brush with the Miami Mafia a year before well and truly behind them. *'July/August', Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and Rodney Trotter are struggling to buy and sell things, and even end up being unable to buy or sell anything altogether. It is a recession. *'August', There is a break in at Del's garage. The thieves take some stuff but leave other stuff behind (Luckily they never nicked the Harrison Watch that made Del rich 4 years later). They leave behind the Romanian wine that Del had struggled to sell since his wine deal with a vicar a year earlier, and the thieves also leave behind the wigs that Del bought before Damien was born, several Beetamax videos, plus a few other odds and ends. Del then moves all that junk and stock up to the flat for its protection. The robbers would not take it for free, so Del would find it impossible to sell it. In order to store the junk, Del moves baby Damien in with him and Raquel, so he can use Damien's nursery as a store room. *'Aug-Nov', Del Boy tries to win money down the casino but he ends up getting into more debt. Only Albert Trotter's pension is the most stable income into Del, Raquel, Albert and Damien's household. And Cassandra Trotter is the only one bringing money into her and Rodney's flat through her job at the bank. So the entire Trotter family at the moment rely on Albert and Cassandra for money. Del is laughing and joking a lot, worrying Rodney, who knows TITCO is broke and Del wont admit it. Rodney feels Del has lost his streetwise ways recently. Raquel has post natal depression and Albert seems to have Post Naval depression. Rodney and Cass are trying for a baby. *'November', Rodney wakes up from a dream. In bed that morning Rodney says to Cassandra that him and Del have not bought or sold a thing for months. He is worried for Del as Del is broke but wont admit it and is laughing and joking, like Ken Dodd on ecstasy. Rodney says his nephew Damien keeps throwing soft toys at his head, and Del has bought him a Tonka Toy for Christmas. That same morning when he goes round Del's flat ready for work, he finally confronts Del about his lack of enthusiasm recently. Del says he is now the owner of the flat, as he worked it out, due to him applying to buy the flat in 1988. All his paperwork is through. Del is broke, potless, Raquel is either doing housework or changing nappies and is trapped. Del gets a summons from the council that residents have been dumping rubbish on Grandad's old allotment. Due to the robbery 3 months ago, Del has also bought stuff up from the allotment shed to the flat for its own protection. Raquel reminds Del that is what the thieves left behind. The Bros LP's, a deep sea divers suit, Romanian Riesling and a Charles and Di wedding plate etc. How the hell does Del expect to sell it when the burglars would not take it for free. Del agrees to take the stuff back to the allotment and give the room back to their baby Damien. On the allotment, Del, Rodney and Albert see some toxic drums and have a plan to get rid of them with Denzel and Trigger's help. Del also has a plan to make money. Denzel and Trig dump the toxic drums in a local reservoir. Del's plan to make cash is by having Denzel and Trigger build a "spring" on the allotment and pass it off as being just discovered. Rodney's old mate, now a successful businessman who owns farm food shops, Myles is even fooled. Del has taken a sample of water with him and gets Albert to pretend it is from Peckham Spring. Once it passes the laboratory tests, they can bottle the water and sell it. *'December', a few weeks later, the Peckham Spring Water venture is up and running, and a virtual factory has been built in the Trotter's flat. Conveyor lines, machines, funnels, the lot. The water is not from the spring, but from the tap in Del's kitchen. Rodney hates the scheme but is loyal to Del. Myles does not know how the water is being made or where it is being bottled, presumably the Trotters pretended it was a factory. Del says the water is still from an ancient source, the Thames. They are making money hand over foot. Trouble is, the local reservoir is contaminated with toxic waste. And the water board have workmen on the Trotters estate thinking they have a major underground leak. Del, Rodney, Raquel, Cassie and Damien have a weekend in Brighton. Even they are buying Peckham Spring Water. The toxic drums have been found and are being reported on the news after they have had to cut off Peckham's entire water supply. The drums are said to have been dumped up to a month ago. Del says this time next week he will be in all the papers. Prev Year 1991 Next Year 1993 Category:Years